Lost and Found
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: Serenity has something inside her schoolbag... that's moving... and she wants to keep it. What'll happen when Valon finds out and tells her no?


We got my computer back just half an hour ago, was it...? Well just awhile ago and it took forever to set up. I discovered most of my pictures and fanfics I've been working on have been nearly wiped out! However, I found this story that I had typed up sometime in the late night. So I'm posting it before the next chapter to Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons. It'll take me longer to post that chapter because I have to edit a few things, but this is to all my loyal readers, reviewers, and supporters!

Hope you like this while I re-edit that next chapter!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the plot and the characters that aren't in Yu-Gi-Oh!

Please, enjoy.

* * *

Lost and Found

"Ohayo, Alister!" Serenity smiled warmly, waving at the redhead who had opened the door.

His gray eyes stared into her chestnut orbs, moving aside to allow the girl entrance. "Valon's upstairs in his room." He informed her, as she gave a tiny nod, as he closed the door and turned to retreat back to his seat – only to be stopped seeing as she was in his way. "Is there something specific I can help you with?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing." Serenity assured, gripping her schoolbag tighter – which seemed to make a tiny sudden movement.

Alister raised a fine red eyebrow.

The Australian's girlfriend gave a nervous laugh, clutching the bag tighter. "I'll go see Valon… now…" Before a blink of an eye, she had already dashed up the stairs and out of view.

"What was that about?" Raphael questioned, as he poked his head out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Sky blue eyes glanced to stare at the skinnier man.

The man in the black trench coat gave a tiny shrug, walking back towards the computer and seated himself back down. "I'm not sure, but…"

"What do you mean by 'but'"

"I could have sworn I saw her schoolbag moved."

The muscular man blinked. "And that's weird how?"

He paused in his typing, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "She was standing perfectly still when it did." With that he turned his attention back to the screen and began to type again. This allowed the blond to retreat back into the kitchen and continued drying the dishes.

Only to discover that he was drying the ketchup bottle…

"Now I'm curious…" he grumbled, placing the bottle down and picking up a coffee cup instead.

… yet got a surprise when he felt liquid splash out – landing in the sink and a few of it finding its way to his shirt. The blond frowned, placing the mug back into the sink and turning on the water, throwing the towel he'd been using on the counter top and sighing.

"This is just not my day…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you tell your brother 'bout 'is?" Valon asked, sitting backwards in his desk chair, his sapphire eyes watching as Serenity kept the small four-legged creature from stumbling off his bed. "And if 'at thin' decides ta mark it's territory, I'm not goin' ta be happy…"

"Oh Valon, isn't she cute?"

"Are you sure it's a she? It could be a 'e, you know." The Australian folded his arms and rested his chin on the back of the chair. "Where did you find 'im? Does your brother know 'bout 'is?"

The slim figure that sat on his bed muttered a small 'no' to his second question. "I found _her_ on my way here. She was all alone and I couldn't bear to leave her by herself. I just had to bring her with me."

The creature that she found gave a small yap, tail wagging and ears perked to listen to what was in its surroundings. It gave another small yap, growling suddenly as it saw its tail and started to run around in circles after it.

"I always wanted a puppy, but mom disliked the idea of having an animal in the house. Especially one that barks and begs for food, but maybe now I can finally have one."

_You already do 'ave one: your brother._ Spiky hair shifted as Valon bit back a snicker from escaping. When he had decided to escort Serenity home from school everyday, he happened to get a good show when Kaiba and Joey ran into one another – a fight between the two brewing.

'Moneybags', as Wheeler called him, told mutt – which was Joey, of course – to get out of his way. Joey argued that he wasn't moving for anyone and in turn, this caused Kaiba to tell his young brother to go buy a bone to see if 'Rover' would move for it. The blond only scowled as the tall brunette gave a smirk.

Somehow, Valon got a feeling he experienced – and still did – this same type of event, but he wasn't sure why. His girlfriend offered if it was perhaps it was because he and Alister got in fights. He swore to make sure the redhead and he didn't have a pointless argument in the presence of her again. Ever.

Yet he still felt that that wasn't the case. Secretly it was though.

"Serenity, are you positive it's a stray?" He tried again, watching as she scooped the small animal into her arms and stroked its ears. "What if someone's lookin' for the little guy?" He felt his heart start to crack as a tiny sniff came from her. "Serenity, I'm only thinkin' what's best. Think of its owner's, they must be worried sick."

A few more sniffs followed after this, as tears slowly started to fall from chestnut eyes. "You're right; we should make some flyers or something." Her tone of voice was cheerful-less – causing his heart to crack a little more.

Standing, the young biker made his way towards his bed taking a seat beside her and scratching the pup behind its ears. "If we can't find the owner, I'll try ta talk your brother into keepin' it." He promised softly, gaining a sad smile. "In the meantime," he carefully lifted the puppy from her arms and examined it, "seems pretty healthy."

"I bet he's hungry."

"Bet we 'ave some leftovers for 'im ta eat." He grinned and stood her following after and exited his room. "Oi, Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"It's a boy." He laughed as she frowned and gave a pout, as the two made their way downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you exactly find him?" Raphael turned to Serenity, as she and the rest of them watched the puppy which was eating the food that was given to him. The blond was caught off guard as the two entered the kitchen and holding a puppy, Alister appearing after them in thirty seconds.

As she told him the story, Valon was holding out a piece of candy bar to the doggie. "C'mon fella, 'is is a really good treat."

"Valon, don't you know that dogs get sick by eating chocolate?" Alister was leaning against the wall, being ordered to do so in case the puppy decided to dash out – therefore he would be able to snatch it quickly. "Really, I thought you were smarter then that."

_Don't start somethin'… don't start somethin'…_

The boy gave a huff, standing and heard the puppy whimper as he took the candy bar out of its reach before it was able to have a taste. "Sorry little fella, but no chocolate for you." He took a bite of the rich, creamy chocolate.

Once Serenity had finished with her story, she quickly kneeled down beside the puppy and placed it in her lap while telling it how cute and adorable it was. The redhead and brunette glanced towards their blond haired friend, who looked back at them. "I'll go find some rope." He announced, exiting the kitchen and most likely headed towards the garage door.

"I think I'll name you Belle." Serenity announced as Valon choked on his chocolate. "And Joey will defiantly come to love you and adore you."

Alister watched in amusement as Valon told Serenity to remember that the pup was a male, not a _female_. At this remark, Serenity told him that once it was fixed no one would notice the difference. The Australian's mouth hung open like a gaping fish out of water, a look of horror showing in his sapphire eyes.

"Think 'bout how the poor fella feels knowin' you're callin' 'im a girl. It'll hurt 'is pride."

Joey's sister shook her head, placing her attention back at the small German Sheppard. "You have plenty of pride, don't you? You don't mind being called a girl, right? Of course not, because all you want is a home and someone to love you!" She squealed, making Valon seem as if he were going to fall backwards. He did twitch, however.

"Alright," Raphael's gruff voice came as he entered the room with rope, "let's take him on a walk and see if we can find its owner." He tied one end around the dog's neck, not too tightly yet not too loose either, and handed Serenity the other end knowing that she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

"Don't forget to grab a few bags, Valon." Alister informed him as he followed after the two.

"Why's 'at, mate?"

He raised an eyebrow, giving him a look of disbelief. "Someone has to pick up the dog's droppings you know." And with that he left the poor boy standing there in mild shock and horror.

_Wait a second…_

"I'm not pickin' up no droppings 'at dog does!" Valon shouted, but grabbed a few bags just in case. "I can't believe 'is…" He grumbled, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "I just can't believe 'is…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity smiled happily as they still hadn't found the owner of the dog. That was, _if_ there was an owner for her Belle. She watched as Valon asked another person who shook his head about owning any dogs. Her head turned to watch as Alister seemed to be asking a group of children, smiling softly at the sight.

When she came over to their house on a Friday, she found Alister getting to ready to leave and asked him where he was going. He told her that he was helping out a small foster home care for children before he left the house. Her boyfriend didn't know much about Alister's past and never bothered to ask, but Raphael had told her that Alister had lost his little brother – Miruko – when they were just kids and their hometown was in the middle of a war. She was sworn to never ask Alister about this in case he became upset.

"So far no one owns a dog 'round 'ere." Valon's voice brought her attention to him, as he ran a hand through his hair and gave her a stare. "You OK?"

The young girl nodded, giving him a genuine smile. "I'm fine, but this means I'm closer to owning a puppy once and for all!" She giggled, as the Sheppard gave a cute yap and started to run in circles after its tail again. "I just hope Joey won't mind having a puppy-dog around!"

The lanky man approached the two, informing them that that none of the children he'd spoken to had pets – but would ever much like one. Spiky hair flew back as Valon laughed, while Serenity giggled knowing that she would say the same thing too if someone had asked her that when she was a kid. A part of her felt that she would still give the answer to this day.

"I 'ave a feelin' 'at maybe 'is pup is a stray after all." Valon chuckled, leaning slightly forward to gaze down at the adorable animal that was now using its back leg to scratch its ear. "Guess you'll be getting' ta keep the little guy… if your brother agrees."

The group of kids that Alister had been talking with slowly approached, asking nicely if they could all pet the puppy and shouted for joy when Serenity nodded.

"I'm goin' ta ask around a few more people." Valon took off, leaving his girlfriend, the redhead, and the group of kids to watch over the small puppy which seemed to be enjoying the attention it was receiving from all the children. The young teenager watched before glancing back at Alister and giving him a small smile.

He only gave a nod, pulling his sunglasses out from the inside of his trench coat pocket and put them out seeing as the sun was beginning to shin brightly down on them.

"Golly, your puppy is really cute!" A kid with freckles told her, causing her to giggle in delight. Some of the other kids murmured agreements, others nodded. "Can he do any tricks, miss?"

"Umm, I don't think so…" Serenity answered carefully, her chestnut eyes locked on the pup's form.

"Alister, Serenity." A gruff voice came behind her, causing her to turn only to find Raphael coming up behind them. "I believe I found where he came from." The blond informed slowly watching as the girl's face fell into completely sadness. "It's just another block from here." He glanced over his shoulder and nodded towards the direction. "Where's Valon?"

"He went to go ask around some more."

At this point Serenity didn't pay much attention to either of the two, focusing only on the small puppy that she was wishing would become hers. She didn't even notice when the two bikers gazed at her, before exchanging a few words and the blond started back to where he had just come from. "Here, Belle." Serenity called, kneeling down and holding out her hand.

Immediately the dog's ears perked up and started to trot over to her as fast as his little paws could carry him. "You ready to do home?" A yap was given followed by a wag of its tail. She smiled down sadly.

"Serenity, Raphael said we could wait for Valon before going to return him."

A sniffle came from her. "If I don't return him now, I don't think I ever will."

She heard some rustling beside her and turned her head to see the redhead kneeling down next to her, his mouth set in a small frown. "I know this must be hard for you, but just because you have to give the puppy up doesn't mean you'll never have a dog of your own. You might get one in the near future." He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, although she could tell it was slightly awkward for him.

Her lips started to form a smile as a few tears leaked from her eyes. "Thank you, Alister."

In return, he gave a tiny smile allowing it to stay for a few seconds before standing up and glancing around to see if the Australian was anywhere in sight. He wasn't, thankfully, which meant she would be able to have a few more seconds, or minutes, until it was time to give 'Belle' up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After confirming on the 'Lost' poster that had been stapled to a telephone pole, that it was 'Belle' in the picture. Valon had placed an arm around his girlfriend's waist, watching as she let out a long, sad sigh. They had wandered around searching for the address, asking a few people they met along the way and were pointed in the right direction.

Now there they stood, in front of the house where the owners of Belle lived.

Serenity held the small creature in her arms, stroking its ear and preparing herself to hand over their puppy that she had found. A light touch on her arm caused her to snap her gaze to Valon, who gave her a small smile. "Ready ta do 'is?"

"Yeah…"

The four approached the house, anxiety rising within Miss. Wheeler with every step she took. She didn't even notice that Raphael had rung the door bell and they were now face to face with a kind, middle aged woman who suddenly had a smile on her face.

"I don't believe it, you found him…" She gasped as her smile widened even further.

Suddenly a young girl, that looked as if she could be six or seven, suddenly appeared and looked up at them. "Spike!" She screamed, dashing in front of Serenity and trying to pry the young dog away from her. "Give me Spike!"

"Hime, behave!" Her mother scolded, making a move to grab her child only to be knocked by as she, or Hime, dashed back inside of the house with the German Sheppard. "Hime, come here and apologize right now!"

"Oi, you little brat!" Valon shouted, as Raphael told him to be quiet and knock it off.

The older woman shook her head, returning her attention back to them. "I'm so sorry about my daughter—"

"Yeah, you better be." The Australian grumbled, thankfully his statement went unnoticed.

"—she's just been worried sick about that dog for the past day. Let me go get the reward money…" she disappeared from sight and came back, holding out the yen to them. "I do thank you for finding him, and so does Hime." With that she shut the door without another word. But they could hear her yelling at her daughter for the way she had behaved.

Raphael placed the yen in his pocket, since Serenity had refused to take it, and started down the steps.

"'At kid doesn't deserve 'at dog…" Valon muttered angrily, glaring at the house once more before they turned the corner and headed back down to their home. He hesitated as he saw the young girl remain silent; the look on her face told him she was lost in her thoughts. "Serenity, want ta stay over at our place for dinner?"

"That's OK, I should go home and help Joey cook dinner. Thanks though."

"I'll walk you home." At this she got a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry you had to give the pup up." Raphael spoke finally, as the girl told him not to be – that it was the right thing to do.

Alister simply gave her a small pat on the head.

It was an eerie walk, as the couple made their way back to Joey's place. Neither of them spoke and when they did it was just small talk. Valon noted that it was starting to get cold and glanced over at Serenity, who seemed to be perfectly fine. Knowing better he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

_OK, 'is is the worst state she's ever been in._ The voice in his head pointed out. _If only 'at brat let her say a final good-bye ta the little fella. She 'at least owed 'er 'at much! Stupid, dumb, brat… doesn't even deserve a puppy. All she deserves is a good spank, 'at's what._

"You know, Serenity…" this caused her to look up at him, giving her full attention, "Why is it you want a dog anyway?"

She smiled a little. "Because they're cute and loyal, your best friend or so people say. Not to mention they comfort you when you need it. And they're really great companions to have."

Valon smirked as a plan began to develop inside his mind. "Well, you already 'ave that."

"Valon, I never had a dog in my entire life."

He chuckled. "True, but you do have somethin' 'at's your best friend, will always be loyal ta you, and be there ta cheer you up. Plus the fact 'at he's 'cute and sexy'." He grinned from ear to ear.

The problem was, she still wasn't understanding what he meant by that.

"… You mean Joey?"

An squeak came from her as he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her into the air. "V-Valon, what are you--?"

"I meant me, silly." He placed her back on her feet, smiling, and kissing her forehead. "Or am I not 'cute and sexy' anymore?"

Serenity blushed, remembering how many times she told him that he was 'cute and sexy'. "Valon," she whispered, having him tilt his head to the side in question, "I love you." She placed a hand on his cheek and stood on her toes so she could connect her lips to his.

They pulled away, as Valon nuzzled her neck with his nose and placed small kisses along her jaw. "Love you too…"

"I can't believe he stole my sweet Serenity from me!" A wail came from above them, causing them to look up only to see an angry Joey and an upset Tristan.

Joey gave a scowl. "You're lucky you're outside instead of showing your relationship in here!"

The two lovebirds looked at one another, tossing their heads back and laughing.

* * *

The End.

I'm really happy that this story was still on my computer (since I forgot to save it onto my flashdrive). Again Alister complains that I make him too nice to Serenity. He just doesn't believe me when I tell him that he would try to cheer someone up as sweet as Serenity. He's not even nice to me at times.

Alister: That's because you cling to me, twenty-four/seven.

Thanks for taking the time to read! Please, feel free to review.


End file.
